Submerged grinding is carried out while supporting the workpiece in a tank of water or other suitable liquid. Among the purposes of submerged grinding are to reduce the generation of smoke and dust, and to reduce the hazard of fire.
A principle object of the invention is to provide means for controlling the level of liquid in the tank, so that it can be raised to cover the work during grinding or lowered to expose the work for inspection.
Apparatus for carrying out the invention is shown in the drawings, and comprises work handling mechanism for supporting a workpiece in a liquid-containing work tank. A ballast tank is connected to the work tank by a duct to equalize the level of liquid in the two tanks. A liquid displacement member is supported in the ballast tank under the control of an operator to regulate the liquid level. Raising the displacement member lowers the liquid level in both tanks, and lowering it raises the liquid level in both tanks. Accordingly, the level of liquid in the work tank can be raised to cover the work during grinding or lowered to expose the work for inspection.